Stranger Than Fiction
by Marissa
Summary: Meet the WWE Queen who is going to reveal all the dirty little secrets. Life is Stranger Than Fiction.
1. Prologue

**Stranger than Fiction**

**Prologue**

So you think you know it all? What you read in fan fiction is nothing. Remember the saying fact is often stranger than fiction? Well, in the wonderful world of the WWE that is definitely true.

You'll have read the stories about the ring rats hopping from one bed to another and the people who happen across our stars in bars and have nights of no strings attached sex, maybe you even dreamt of being in their place. Well trust me, it could possibly be true, maybe an adaptation of a real life incident but that is only the tip of the iceberg. A Titanic sinking sized iceberg.

So how do I know all this? Let's see, my CV reads that I was hired by WWFE in late 1999 to be a superstar liaison officer, don't it sound grand? My job involves me making sure things are in place and that everyone backstage is happy. I've never been promoted in the 9 years I've been there, not because I'm bad at my job, rather I'm too good. It may sound egotistical but if anyone backstage wants anything I can usually acquire it, secretly. Not so easy, even when money is no object.

Why tell all now, you may think? I'm great at my job but why keep all the secrets forever? Besides, who'll believe just another piece of Internet trash?

Before I begin my twisted tale I must state the statutory disclaimer)). No I don't own anything related to WWE trademarks, they belong to all WWE stockholders and the McMahon family. I am using them without permission (after all who'd tell their boss they are writing something so salacious?). Whether you believe my narrative or not is up to you, it is after all a work of fiction based on on-screen personas (isn't it?). So legal obligation complete I'm now free of libel action and trademark infringement.

Where to begin? Name me a star and I'll have a story for you. So why don't we start with the basics…

_Real disclaimer: I have never (and probably never will) worked for World Wresting Entertainment, this is all fiction and I have based all the stories contained in here on the personas that are conveyed across the screen weekly on Raw and Smackdown! I am not implying that anything contained in this piece of fiction is linked to reality. I hold all responsibility for the original characters; any resemblance to persons living or dead is entirely coincidental. I do not hold any rights to the WWE trademarks, any infringement is unintended and I do not wish to cause offence._

_Marissa 2008_


	2. Basics

**Basics**

Part one of my job involves finding last minute gifts for those of our cast who have forgotten birthdays, anniversaries, Valentines, even Christmas. These guys have taken too many chair shots to the head and really can be hopeless at these sorts of things (I'm not just talking about the men either).

Over the years my PDA has become filled with other peoples important dates much as a PA holds them for her boss. Only mine holds them for approximately 20 different people and I have to make sure that I get the right Claire or Mandy or sign the card from the right person. It's tricky but over the years I have this down to so much of an art that certain people don't even try to remember any more as they know their wife and mistress will receive the correct gift on the correct day courtesy of me.

My company credit card has no limit and I keep stringent checks on my expenditure and who it is attributed to. I have the ability to acquire most items (after all if you are willing to pay you can buy almost everything) from drugs to exclusive limited edition shoes. You name it I'll get it for you and as fast as humanly possible (even if the company jet need to cross the Atlantic to get it).

I'm the one that hires and fires ring rats and locates those lovely one-night stands that fan fiction writers love to reveal kiss and tell's about. Though if I approach you kissing and telling isn't what you'll be doing. I'll tell you more on this juicy little titbit later.

I clean up messy situations, the type that magically disappear and technically never happened. Should the Police discover they did happen, I've spent more than one night in jail after taking the fall for a mistake, only to be bailed out the following day without facing prosecution.

You see basically I'm the WWE Queen; you need me on side if you want anything or to get anywhere. Especially if you don't want to get caught.


	3. Staying in Favour

**Staying in Favour**

Why do I have this job and because it could lead to such negative publicity how do I keep it? In other words how do I stay in favour with the mighty McMahon family? It's easily done, when you're the woman with all the secrets.

My biggest clients (as I suppose I should say) are the McMahon family themselves. They take up on average 70 of my time when they are on the road, some of them even take up my time when they're not. When I say the McMahon's take up so much of my time it is not just through their antics but also those of other's who require my skills to keep things hidden from the powers that be.

I help juggle the McMahon men's women (they both have several and their regular PAs are often quizzed by their wives, so I'm the natural choice) I schedule their 'meetings' and lie through my teeth to everyone around them.

As for Marissa, her task for me is simpler, all I do for her is obtain those must have items that are scarcer than hen's teeth and she must be among the first. If it involves spending 48 hours in a queue in Milan then that is what must be done.

Charming Stephanie, following her father and brother, has a secret Sapphic lover that no-one should ever find out about, providing I keep the lover well away from Paul backstage as she has developed quite an animosity towards him.

Linda is simpler by far. She usually avoids me, though she is my secret keeper. If she says "jump", I must reply "how high?" So the backstage Queen has a weakness? You would be right for thinking that Linda could bring me down in a second should she wish, however as with all things in this tale it is not so simple. You see my potential downfall is that I'm one of the many women I juggle for the men in this story and by taking me down, Linda's picture perfect family would collapse too, if you're following me.

I have been a ring rat myself; I suppose you could say I am a ring rat. When times are desperate or when I have been placed in a situation that shouldn't have happened, I do my job and satisfy my clients' needs. A whore you may think and to a degree you are right I do sleep with men and gain the rewards, though since the above situation came into existence I have only one man I whore myself to. I cannot schedule any extra time with him nor can I remove his other mistress or wife from the picture, I take what I'm allowed to give myself and no more. Do I love him? It's business and telling tales of him will come later I suppose and divulging this information is too personal when I do not know you yet and I imagine of no interest to gossips, like yourselves.


	4. Nervous Disposition

**Nervous Disposition**

I still remember my first day at WWE; it was the night of WrestleMania 15, not exactly the easiest night to start on, adrenaline was flowing, bodies were battered and I made some fairly major mistakes.

My first mistake was wearing a skirt suit with 5 inch heels. I looked like a secretary who spent her day doing her boss rather than the filing. I was following my predecessor, Kayla, around the arena and I had to admit it I was a little awestruck. At 21 I had gained a job working for a company that had more divas than were backstage at an MTV awards show. I knew as well, that my age didn't give me an advantage. I had to prove myself and that meant working twice as hard just to gain half the respect.

Anyway, so there I was following Kayla around like a lapdog and hoping that someone would ask me to do something. She wasn't interested in helping me at all, she merely wanted to do her job, get the night over and then go home. So we walked around checking in on people and taking any requests. Most were for dry cleaning, transport and tickets for clubs in town, some were a little more original but all were harmless fun. It seemed to me that most people were afraid of Kayla and I found out why not long after, when I managed to get stuck in her office whilst she and Vince held a little backstage party of their own. It didn't take long either for Vince to spot me trying to hide, he shouted and ranted and even fired me, if it wasn't for Kayla wading in I'd probably of not lasted beyond that night.

I left feeling dejected and scared but knew that I needed to make my mark, I ran around backstage making damn sure that everyone was happy and needed nothing when I tripped over a roll of cabling and fell into Sean Waltman, who was fresh from the ring. Regaining my balance, I stood and began apologizing. Shane McMahon appeared behind him and slapped his shoulder, "great match, thanks." Sean nodded but didn't reply. "So you come straight from the ring and pull? How do you do it?"

"Oh Mr McMahon, I…. Can I do anything for you?" I spluttered. Sean was still stood there looking confused.

"I thought you'd be doing things to my man here?" Shane had a wicked grin "But suppose you could…."

My face burned scarlet, I couldn't take any more: "I'm the new superstar liaison, I meant…."

"Ask my Pops, 'superstar liaison' translates to whore."

"Give her a break Shane O," for the first time Sean spoke and I vowed that it would be my first and last night.

"I'll leave. I'm not right for this job anyway." I turned on my heel and walked away quickly and quietly. Slipping from the arena leaving Kayla a brief note.

So there it was on my first night I'd been sacked, insulted, walked out and had huge blisters. So how come I'm still there?

Please review, your comments motivate me to keep going.

Note: Kayla is dedicated to the author of the fic Company Time which if you haven't read it, it's amazing. Unfortunately, I don't have the authors name or the ending to this fantastic story if anyone can help let me know.

Marissa 2008


End file.
